The present invention pertains to epoxy resins containing phosphorus.
Epoxy resins have heretofore been blended with various phosphorus containing compounds so as to impart fire retardant properties, particularly when bromine is also present in the composition. Also, phosphorus-containing esters have been utilized to incorporate phosphorus into the cured structure. The present invention provides another method for incorporating the phosphorus into the cured structure.